A great many chemical compounds are known to cause dermatologic irritation of the skin upon contact. The reaction of the skin to such contact can range from a simple reddening and drying, as is common following repeated contact with detergent solutions during dishwashing and housework, to very severe blistering of the skin such as that which occurs following contact with poison ivy. The usefulness of a great many chemical compounds is severely limited because of their tendency to cause skin irritation.
The cause for this irritation is not clearly understood, but it is believed that a number of irritants have a denaturing effect on the keratin layer of the skin. As a result, other chemicals which normally do not irritate the skin will cause irritation when combined with, or applied to the skin following contact with some material which causes denaturation.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to prevent or reduce skin irritation resulting from contact of the skin with chemical compositions.
It is another object of the present invention to modify the protein-keratin layer of the skin to prevent or reduce skin irritation when contacted with chemical compositions which irritate the skin.
It is a further object of this invention to provide protective compositions which may be applied to the skin to prevent irritation from subsequent contact with irritating agents.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide protective hand-lotions and creams which are effective in preventing dermatologic reaction of the skin due to excessive exposure to water or to irritating chemicals.